Keep Calm
by OracleMine
Summary: Everyone deals with stress differently. For Spencer, it was you Spencer Reid x Reader


When you first envisioned joining the BAU, you thought of whirlwind adventure, apprehending psychopaths, seeing the world. Not being thrown against the back wall of the meeting room by a 5'7 brunette.

"Sp-..." You start, gasping as his mouth suckled on your neck. "Spencer! We need to get back to work!"

The only sound from the resident genius was a muffled groan, seemingly his only response as he kissed his way up your jaw. Dr. Spencer Reid looked gangly and thin, a mass of awkward limbs and science jokes, but he had real power behind him. Well, when he wanted to. His bigger frame had you pressed squarely up against the woodwork, leaving no room for you to squirm. All you had done was flash a quick smile at your boyfriend, just to ease the tension as you shuffled through piles of unsolved homicide files. This must have, in turn, reminded him that his lovely (h/c) intern hadn't kissed him in hours, or done more "advanced" activities with him in weeks. You bite back a moan, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"I swear, these moods you get into. What did Morgan slip into your coffee?" You giggle lightly, almost prying his lips off of you. To get his hands off you was a whole separate obstacle.

Spencer gave a shy little grin, pressing his forehead against yours. "I'm sorry." His deep brown eyes were sheep-full, like a little boy caught not behaving. "These past few cases have been a little bit..." He paused for the right word, racking his gigantic mind for a suitable term. "Exasperating."

You tuck a little lock of hair behind his ear, giving a look of sympathy. This was the second serial killer investigation, consecutively, that had went unsolved. Not by any flaw within the fantastic profiler team, only there wasn't enough evidence, time, or resources. It put a strain on the entire unit. They dealt in different ways. Morgan would put in extra hours at the gym, hoping to sweat out his anger. Hotchner and JJ would head home, try to spend more time with their kids. Seeing the toddler's sweet faces replaced the horrifying images of the victims slain bodies. Prentis and Rossi found comfort in drink, Garcia more in junk food. As for Spencer, he seeked solace in you. You were always waiting at his apartment or desk with open arms and ears, letting him spill out every frustrating dead end while you held him. As he had put it, "The hormones released during sexual intercourse or the sensations of being in love can cause a momentary disruption in the current emotional experience..." He had went on longer than that, but by then you were more fascinated in the coffee ring your mug had left on the table. You loved Reid's little facts, but he could at least try to be more romantic when explaining why he adored you. He meant well, that was what mattered.

"I know, Doctor Reid, I know." You kissed his cheek, leaving a smile on his face (He loved when you called him Doctor Reid). "Hey, tonight, are you free? Little Chinese food, little Star Trek. And maybe you can read me a passage from your Philosophy books before bed? We can make it a sleepover if you want to."

You smirked impishly, letting the near oblivious profiler to draw his own conclusions. It would be a safe bet to assume he actually thought you meant sleepover. The poor thing didn't even know you were flirting with him until after the first few months. He honestly thought you were just a little off, the odd things you said to him. Ah, the good ole' days.

"You know, I'm a bit hungry, have you heard anything about that new Thai place? Tomorrow is my day off, I figure I have room to maybe go out tonight, of anyone wanted to join me."

"No, but interestingly enough, Thai food only became popular in the 1960's, after American troops toured in Thailand. Good night, Agent (l/n)"

You had stood there dumbfounded, still clutching your coat and purse. It had taken a full half hour (long after you'd packed up and started to head home) before Agent Derek Morgan had redirected a blushing Spencer to your parking space, whom was mumbling something along the lines of 'wouldyouwanttohavedinnerwithme' while starring at the concrete. For a genius, he missed a whole lot.

"Sure! You can come over after we finish up here. "

"Good. Now come on, let me go. If Hotchner sees us in the act again, he'll tan both our asses. We were lucky to get off the first time." You giggle, shoving him away from your body.

You both sat down to finish up, Reid absolutely plowing through at least three stacks of files, while you offered a meager half stack. Meaning, Agent Red- 30, You- 5. You couldn't help but be jealous of his magical reading powers. Hotch had poked his head in about fifteen minutes earlier, begrudgingly giving the young agents permission to leave. Spencer had insisted that he finish the rest first, but luckily, that only meant a few more moments in the stiflingly hot records room.

"Come on, Boy Wonder, if we go now, I'll buy you coffee on the way home." You tauntingly called, half-way out the door.

Reid snatched up his briefcase and sweater, following close after. Garcia grinned at the duo from the window of her computer room, sending them off with a wave.

"Young love is so cute..." She mumbled as she clicked away with hot pink nails.

Spencer couldn't help feel the same. He'd been in love with Agent (l/n) from the first day she'd stepped into the BAU headquarters. How in the World he had ever gotten her to love him back was still a mystery (it was mostly his adorable smile and quirky lip licking that grabbed you at first) but he left well enough alone. You two hadn't exactly said the big "L" word out loud, but it was said in every kiss, hug, and midnight conversation.

"Hey. (f/n), wait!" Spencer called, catching up enough to clasp your soft hand in his. He bent over to press a kiss to your temple, only to receive one in return to his lips.

Not many things could change the ever growing monster that was Spencer's mind. But you had changed one part of his over-logical brain for the better. You taught him that love was not a hormonal fluctuation to the brain. Love was you and him, and every day after. Keeping each other happy, safe, and most importantly, calm.


End file.
